Souvenirs
by Maiachan5
Summary: Tout son monde s'est écroulé autour d'elle... Il ne lui reste que ça souffrance... Elle ne voit plus qu'une seule solution... Dragueur, charmeur, il compte bien jouer à son jeu favori et gagner son pari...


**Souvenirs…**

_Elle marchait dans les rues, errant sans savoir exactement où elle allait. Rentrer ? Et affronter ses parents qui lui demanderaient « Où étais-tu encore passée ? » et devoir leur rendre des comptes ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de vrais contacts avec eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais comprise et n'avaient jamais fait d'effort pour. Ils étaient comme des étrangers, de simples colocataires qu'elle se contentait de côtoyer et elle n'était pas plus pour eux. Aller chez une amie ? Après la trahison qu'elle venait de subir, il n'en était pas question. Si sa meilleure amie l'avait menée en bateau, pourquoi pas les autres ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, personne à qui parler, personne en qui elle ait confiance, une douleur dans le cœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire, plus aucune raison d'exister…_

_Ce fut par un simple hasard qu'elle se retrouva sur le pont qui passait au-dessus du chemin de fer… Elle connaissait les horaires de train par cœur. Mélangée à la douleur qui enserrait son cœur, l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit se transforma en conviction… Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle serait incapable de faire une telle chose, et pourtant… Elle mit ses mains sur la rambarde et s'appuya, regardant les rails en-dessous. Sa décision était prise, elle ne reculerait pas ! Elle enjamba la rambarde et s'assit dessus, les pieds dans le vide, il suffisait juste d'attendre…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du train en marche, elle se redressa. Elle était prête à sauter, prête à arrêter là sa courte vie. Alors que le vide semblait l'appeler, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir à la taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle se débattit. Non, ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait le vide, la mort, pas une existence remplie de malheur et de désespoir, elle voulait la paix, la paix éternelle. Mais quelqu'un l'en avait empêchée. Elle vit la longue silhouette du train disparaître dans un tournant et des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues… encore… Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, mais elle fut retenue par les bras de la personne qui l'avait empêchée de commettre cet acte irréparable._

- _Pourquoi ?dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

- _Pourquoi quoi ? lui répondit une voix masculine._

- _Pourquoi m'en avoir empêchée ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

- _Pourquoi m'avoir empêchée de sauter ?_

_Son sauveur ne lui répondit toujours pas._

- _POURQUOI ? Je ne veux plus vivre ! J'en ai assez !_

_Elle pleura, encore… secouée de sanglots. Son sauveur la retourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui, il la berça, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle encore._

_Les bras se serrèrent plus fort autour d'elle._

- _A quoi cela sert-il de vivre si la vie n'a plus de sens ? Si tout le bonheur a subitement disparut ? chuchota-t-elle._

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousses à vouloir faire un acte pareil, mais je peux te dire que le monde est beau, la vie a un sens, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux… Ta vie a un sens, il te suffit de le trouver…_

Shaolan entra dans le bâtiment juste devant lui d'un pas assuré. Cette boîte, il la connaissait par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il venait y passer ces soirées ! Il fallait y ajouter le fait que le patron était un ami de sa famille et donc il rentrait gratuitement. En général, il était accompagné, soit par des potes, soit par sa conquête du jour, et quand il ne l'était pas, il ne restait pas seul très longtemps. Pourquoi ? Pour deux simples raisons. La première, c'est qu'il était un dragueur né et la seconde, qu'il avait un charme fou. Avec ses cheveux bruns en batailles, ses yeux bruns au regard malicieux et son corps de rêve, il faisait partie de ces rares garçons auxquels aucune fille ne pouvait résister. Et depuis tout ce temps, il avait acquis une certaine réputation de grand dragueur sans cœur. Il faisait juste ça pour s'amuser et la plupart des filles avec qui il sortait le savaient, mais elles ne pouvaient pas lui résister !

Cette fois, il était seul et comme toujours, il était bien décidé à pratiquer son sport favori. Chemise noire entrouverte, jeans large, air décontracté, les mains dans les poches, il entra dans le bâtiment. La musique allait fort, la salle était pleine, l'ambiance battait son plein. Ces lumières qui dansaient au plafond, ce monde autour de lui, il aimait ça. Voir les regards des femmes se poser sur lui avec envie, celui des hommes avec jalousie, il se sentait dans son univers. Il se dirigea péniblement vers le bar, se faufilant parmi les gens pour l'atteindre. Il en profita pour regarder deux ou trois jolies filles, faire un ou deux clins d'œil et mettre la main aux fesses à une jolie brune qui se retourna avec un air offusqué, à son grand plaisir.

- Salut Eriol !

- Hey ! Salut Shaolan. Comment tu vas, vieux ?

- Vieux ? T'as pas honte ? Je dois te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a 23 ans et qui travaille au bar en plus de son boulot, pas moi ?!

- Je dois te rappeler que tu auras 23 ans dans un mois ?

- N'empêche, j'en ai encore que 22 !

- Ouais ouais… Au fait Don Juan, t'as l'intention de te faire combien de meufs sur la soirée cette fois ?

- Je sais pas… Je sens que je suis dans un bon jour, j'vais peut-être essayer de battre mon record.

- Et c'est quoi ton record ? Deux filles en trois mois ?

- Non, pas ce record là, l'autre, cinq filles sur une heure !

- Faudrait peut-être que tu penses à être raisonnable et que tu te cases un peu !

Shaolan s'accouda dos au comptoir et regarda la salle.

- Pas envie. J'suis trop jeune pour me caser, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. J'préfère m'amuser.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Et toi tu peux bien parler, tu es toujours sans copine que je sache.

- Oui, mais j'ai une fille en vue.

Shaolan se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et fit face à son ami.

- Encore ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est la même fille que celle dont tu me parles depuis un temps de con ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es toujours pas allé la trouver ?!

- Ben si…

- C'est pas vrai, tu es désespérant ! T'as de la chance que je ne sais pas qui c'est, sinon je me la serais tapée rien que pour te faire baver !

- Ben ouais, je sais, c'est pas pour rien que je ne t'ai pas dit qui c'est. Je te connais, hein !

Shaolan, qui s'était à nouveau retourné vers la salle, était à la recherche de sa nouvelle proie.

- Pff… Je suis resté absent deux semaines et c'est toujours les mêmes têtes, c'est même pas drôle… J'ai l'impression que je me suis déjà tapé toutes les filles de la salle…

- C'est ça être un Don Juan mon vieux ! Oh, mais tiens…

- C'est quoi cet air que tu prends ? Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là, tu fais peur !

- Regarde là-bas, tu vois cette fille qui vient de rentrer ?

Shaolan fixa à son tour l'entrée et ne tarda pas à apercevoir la jeune femme que son ami lui désignait. Il resta quelques instants bouche bée, sans pour autant le montrer, du moins il l'espérait. De longs cheveux châtains cascadant jusque dans le bas du dos, des yeux verts scintillants, un joli sourire, un petit air malicieux peint sur le visage, une taille fine mise en valeur par une jupe noire assez courte et un corset tout aussi sombre noué par un ruban rose,… elle était tout simplement superbe !

- Alors le grand Shaolan en perd sa voix, hein ! Avoue qu'elle est jolie.

- Ah ça, c'est sûr !

- Alors j'ai un défi pour toi.

- Je m'attends au pire…

- Je te mets au défi de sortir avec cette jeune demoiselle pendant toute la soirée.

- Hein ? C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est ridicule comme défi ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que je peux sortir avec elle deux soirées d'affilées avec elle et même la mettre dans mon lit !

- Je te préviens d'abord : cette fille est une tombeuse. Depuis qu'elle vient ici, elle est sortie avec des tas de mecs et elle n'est jamais restée plus d'une heure avec eux. Elle a même failli battre ton record !

- Pff… N'importe quoi ! Aucune fille ne peut me résister.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

- Ouais, ouais… Moi je te dis que je sors avec elle deux soirées et qu'elle se retrouve dans mon lit à la fin.

- Si tu perds, tu fais vœux de rester célibataire pendant deux semaines.

- Et si je gagne, tu dois me dire qui est la fille sur qui tu flashes depuis des siècles.

- Marché conclu !

- Bon, j'y vais !

Il lança un clin d'œil à son ami et s'avança dans la foule à la recherche de sa proie. Il la repéra, dansant au milieu de la piste. Elle se déhanchait au milieu d'une foule de prétendants, leur souriant, les narguant. Elle bougeait comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Shaolan se dirigea vers elle, se faufila parmi les hommes et se mit à bouger lui aussi.

Consciente du regard des hommes sur elle, elle dansait de manière de plus en plus provocante, les faisant mourir d'envie. Mais après quelques minutes, le monde autour avait disparut, les rivaux écartés, Shaolan était le seul encore en piste, seul avec elle. Deux mesures, un pas, une main sur une hanche, une autre sur une épaule,… ils ne comptaient plus, ils ne le remarquaient plus. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, enlacés, enflammés, ils dansaient en symbiose, le temps ne comptait plus. Naturellement, leur corps s'étaient rapprochés, naturellement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, une fois, deux fois,… Ils ne les comptaient plus. Ils se regardaient, sans fin, hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Shaolan, pour la première fois lui semblait-il, était vraiment attiré par une fille, pour la première fois, il avait vraiment envie de rester avec elle. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose d'unique qu'il avait envie de découvrir.

_Est-ce que je commencerais à tomber amoureux ? Je ne connais même pas son nom !_

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda, pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Je m'appelle Shaolan, et toi ?

Elle mit trois seconde avant de répondre, son regard s'était voilé, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué, toujours penché à son oreille.

- Alosa

- Alosa… Original, mais joli. Comme toi… Alosa… J'aimerais te revoir après cette soirée…

Cette fois, elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de s'écarter légèrement de lui puis de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme si le lendemain n'existait pas.

- J'ai un peu soif, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

- Je vais te chercher un truc à boire, je reviens.

Shaolan partit vers le bar, des idées étranges pour lui dans la tête. Ce n'était pas normal, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'était pas de ces hommes qui succombent au charme des jolies demoiselles, il était de ceux qui les faisaient succomber sous le leur. Mais cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial…

Alosa, elle, regardait Shaolan partir, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Plus de beaux sourires sur son visage, mais une expression de… Elle secoua vivement la tête et regarda autour d'elle et…

Eriol, qui le surveillait de loin, le vit arriver et se dépêcha de venir le servir.

- Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? Surtout après le baiser torride que vous venez d'échanger !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Oulà mon grand tu vas mal… Je t'ai demandé si tu abandonnais déjà notre pari ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es au bar.

- Hein ? Non pas du tout, je suis juste venu nous chercher à boire.

- C'est pire que ce que je croyais !

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Le grand Shaolan n'aurait JAMAIS, grand dieu, JAMAIS été cherché quelque chose à boire pour une de ses conquêtes !

_C'est vrai, en temps normal, je ne l'aurais jamais fait… Et si je succombais à son charme ?_

- Mais t'as rien compris, c'est pour gagner mon pari que je fais ça ! C'est toute une tactique !

- Mouais… Bon, je te sers quoi alors ?

Eriol le servit et Shaolan se retourna, deux verres en main, et traversa la salle pleine de monde pour rejoindre Alosa. Il la trouva après quelques minutes et… il lâcha ses verres, leur contenu se répandant sur le sol. Personne ne le remarqua, personne ne remarqua toutes les expressions qui passèrent sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Alosa embrasser à pleine bouche un autre homme. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle mit fin au baiser et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, suffisamment pour croiser son regard.

Shaolan fit demi-tour, la rage au ventre, en colère contre lui-même, fâché contre Eriol et ses idées. Il partit, il en avait assez eu pour cette soirée !

_C'était dans ce parc… ce parc qu'elle connaissait si bien pour y être venue tant avec lui._

- _Je serai de retour dans dix minutes._

- _Tu me le promets ?_

- _C'est promis mon lapinou !_

- _D'accord, je t'attends ici._

_Les dix minutes passèrent, elle égrenait les secondes, mais il ne revenait pas. Son cœur se serrait. Allait-il encore recommencer ?_

_Quinze minutes… Il n'était toujours pas de retour… Elle s'appuya à nouveau sur le dossier du banc sur lequel elle était assise, elle ramena ses jambes tout contre sa poitrine._

_Vingt minutes… Les nuages avaient faits place au soleil, la pluie commençait à tomber, tout doucement…_

_Trente minutes… Son chemisier blanc était trempé, devant transparent par la même occasion, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux._

_Quarante cinq minutes… La douleur qui vrillait son cœur devenait de plus en plus forte. Les larmes rougirent ses yeux, roulèrent sur ses joues, évacuant un peu de cette peine au fond de son cœur._

_Cinquante sept minutes… Ses larmes s'étaient taries et doucement, l'espoir la quittait. Que valaient ses promesses ? _

_Soixante trois minutes… De ses yeux rougis, elle vit enfin une silhouette arriver, cette silhouette qu'elle avait tant attendue._

_Une minute plus tard, il était devant elle. Il s'agenouilla, lui releva la tête et prit ses mains._

- _Tu pleures ?_

- …

- _Mon lapinou…_

_Elle lui sauta au cou, il était revenu, il l'avait faite attendre plus d'une heure, encore une fois, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était incapable de lui en vouloir._

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien.

Shaolan avait un air sombre peint sur le visage. Il était assis à table pour le petit-déjeuner dans un café avec Eriol, le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée. Dans une heure, ils devaient retourner travailler.

- Alors mon gars, une mine pareille ça ne te ressemble pas. Raconte-moi !

- Pff… t'es vraiment chiant…

- Je sais, je sais, merci ! C'est pour ça que je suis là voyons !

- Tu vois quand je suis venu chercher à boire ?

- Comment oublier, une première dans l'histoire du grand Shaolan !

- Ce n'est pas la seule première…

- Quoi ?! Si j'ai bien compris... Attends, laisses moi savourer ce moment ! Tu t'es fait jeter ?

Shaolan posa sa tête dans ses mains. Tout dans son attitude signifiait « oui ».

- Je t'avais prévenu !

- Oui ça va, je sais.

- Blessé dans ton amour propre ?

Oui, il était blessé dans son amour propre, mais pas seulement…

- Ouais…

- Fallait pas faire le malin ! Maintenant, interdit de draguer ou de sortir avec une fille avant deux semaines ! Et tu n'as pas le choix, je vais te surveiller !

- Ouais, bon ça va, t'a gagné ! Si on allait travailler ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils rentraient tout les deux dans un grand bâtiment. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de l'entrée en criant « Bonjour Anna » et la jeune femme qui se curait les ongles derrière leur rendit leur bonjour. Ils allaient continuer leur chemin quand elle interpella.

- Ah oui les gars, vous vous souvenez, il y a une nouvelle qui a été engagée il y a un mois.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Elle commence aujourd'hui, elle est déjà là.

- Ah oui ? Et où l'as-tu envoyée ?

- Elle est dans la cuisine avec Tomoyo, enfin je crois. Elles sont arrivées ensemble et elle lui a fait faire le tour du propriétaire.

- Ah ok, merci !

Après un signe de la main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau. Depuis le début, ils partageaient le même, et de toute façon ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dedans… Ils déposèrent leurs affaires avant de rejoindre Tomoyo.

Ils la trouvèrent en grande conversation avec une jeune fille, de dos, dont les cheveux étaient attachés en deux chignons.

- Salut Tomy ! dit Eriol.

- Hey ! Salut les gars !

- Alors, notre styliste préférée ne nous présente même pas ! Quelle honte !

- Ca va, espèce de rabs-à-joie, vous venez à peine de rappliquer alors franchement… Bon, je te présente Sakura, notre nouveau modèle, mais aussi une amie de longue date que j'essaye de faire venir ici depuis très longtemps. Sakura, je te présente Shaolan, notre modèle masculin et photographe à ses heures. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter notre Eriol.

Sakura se retourna et fit face aux deux garçons. Shaolan était abasourdi. Cette fille, ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce sourire, il les reconnaitrait entre mille…

_Alosa…_

Mais le pauvre Shaolan n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La nouvelle venait de se lever et avait sauté au coup d'Eriol.

- Hey ma princesse, tu vas bien ?

- _Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis._

- _Je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur…_

- _Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer !_

_Elle lui serra la main, le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui avait tant parlé de ses amis, elle se réjouissait de les rencontrer. Après tout, quand on a des amis, ils sont une partie intégrante de nous…_

_En s'approchant du groupe, il lâcha sa main sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Il serra la main de certains, fit l'accolade à d'autres, puis il commença à rire, à raconter des blagues avec eux,… et elle, il l'avait oubliée… Elle n'était même pas entrée dans le cercle qu'ils faisaient, son prénom n'avait même pas été prononcé. Lentement, elle s'éloigna et regarda tout autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place… Elle tourna sur elle-même, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne..._

_Dix minutes plus tard, elle était appuyée contre un mur à quelques mètres du groupe de garçons, il n'avait pas remarqué son absence… Elle prit enfin sa décision, elle se redressa et rentra chez elle. _

_Trois heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte. C'était lui, lui et ses excuses, qu'elle accepta sans lui faire un seul reproche, elle lui avait pardonné à la seconde même où elle avait vu que c'était lui derrière la porte._

- Là il faut que tu m'expliques !

Shaolan tournait en rond dans le bureau, il était furieux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Eriol était appuyé sur son bureau et le regardait faire sa ronde en rigolant intérieurement.

- Arrête de rire et explique-moi, b**** !

- Hey, calme-toi !

- Non, je ne me calme pas ! Cette fille, la nouvelle, c'est la fille que tu m'as envoyé draguer hier ?!

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Eriol voulait tout dire.

- Alosa ou Sakura, quel que soit son nom, tu la connaissais, hein ?! C'était quoi ce coup foireux ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller la trouver ? Pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu ne la connaissais pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé…

_Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber sous son charme en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer ?_

- Alosa ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Alosa ?

- Heu… oui, pourquoi ?

- « Alosa » veut dire poison en latin.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?

- Je crois savoir, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Et pour répondre à tes questions, je connais Sakura depuis des années et c'est ensemble qu'on a rencontré Tomoyo. Et puis on a commencé à travailler ici avec Tomoyo. Sakura n'a pas voulu nous suivre tout de suite, elle avait envie d'essayer autre chose. Et c'est ici que j't'ai rencontré. Et puis j'étais pas obligé de tout te raconter. Et pour hier, j'avais envie de te remettre un peu à ta place… Avec tout ce que tu fais subir aux filles…

Shaolan baissa la tête. Était-il vraiment odieux ?

- Mais comment… ?

- Comment je savais que tu allais te faire jeter après une heure ? C'est mon secret. Bon, je vais au studio pour préparer le matos pour la séance photo de toute à l'heure.

_Elle sentait ses mains glisser sur son corps, ses lèvres l'embrassaient avec passion, elle s'enivrait de son parfum. Puis elle sentit qu'il devenait plus pressant, glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Elle le stoppa, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, il lui retira son T-shirt, de force, glissa ses mains sous sa jupe,…_

- _Je t'en supplie, arrête !_

- _T'es ma copine, j'ai le droit !_

- _Non, arrête…_

_Il voulut encore aller plus loin, mais quelque chose en elle se réveilla, un instinct de survie certainement. Elle se libéra d'un coup de genoux bien placé. Sur le temps qu'il se tordait de douleur, elle récupéra son T-shirt qui était par terre et s'enfuit en courant. _

_Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle était en pleurs. Ainsi tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui ? Il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait ? Elle n'était rien pour lui ? Elle monta dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient témoins de son malheur, elle s'effondra sur le sol, le cœur en miettes, les yeux rougis, les joues inondées de larmes, à cause de lui… encore…_

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fouttais ? Ca fais dix minutes qu'on t'attend !

- Ouais, je sais… Mais bon, je suis là alors on peut y aller.

_Je réfléchissais, ça te dérange ? Cette fille me perturbe ! Déjà une semaine qu'elle est là et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à la cerner… Ce jour-là, elle avait de grands airs de dragueuse. Mais depuis, elle arbore toujours un air de petite fille naïve. Et maintenant, elle fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu avant notre rencontre dans la cuisine. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…_

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il remarqua que la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées était dans la pièce, assise sur la table du fond, regardant le plafond, un air dans les nuages.

_Elle est tellement mignonne comme ça !_

Il secoua la tête vivement. _Arrête Shaolan !_

- Bon, aujourd'hui, on doit faire une photo pour un magasine. Ils veulent des photos de couple pour je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Sakura tourna la tête et sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Elle sauta bas de la table, elle s'approcha des deux garçons et elle lança un regard étrange à Shaolan.

- Bonjour Shaolan !

- 'lut…

Il se montrait froid, contrairement à ses habitudes concernant toute la gente féminine. Il faisait tout pour l'ignorer, pour masquer son trouble… Mais c'était difficile… C'était comme si elle lui avait lancé un sort.

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous là !

- Ah, notre directrice en chef !

- Très drôle, Eriol… T'es vraiment lourd parfois !

- Merci Tomy, moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mon dieu, il ne changerait jamais…

- Dis-moi Tomoyo, c'est quoi ce plan foireux des photos de couple ? demanda Shaolan qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et bien, Sakura et toi, vous allez poser tous les deux, ensemble, pour des photos de couple que nous allons faire pour un magasine.

Quand elle avait dit ça, on aurait pu voir des étoiles danser dans ses yeux.

- Et évidement, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos tenues !

Et là, il y eut encore plus d'étoiles… _Quand je pense qu'elle ose dire qu'Eriol est lourd…_

- Oui, c'est bien, c'est pour ainsi dire, la même chose que ce qu'Eriol nous a dit. Mais ça signifie quoi ?

- Ben… Bras dessus, bras dessous, bisous, main dans la main, bisous, regards langoureux, bisous,…

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Non pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'Sakura ne te morde ?

_Je n'ai pas peur de ça, non, mais c'est pas mieux… J'ai peur de ce que moi je pourrais faire, d'y prendre goût même si ce n'est que de la comédie… _

- Vous feriez un si beau couple ! Et… continua Tomoyo sans que plus personne ne l'écoute.

- D'habitude ça ne te gène pas pourtant, fit sournoisement remarqué Eriol. Avec le nombre de mannequins féminins qui sont venus et avec qui tu as dû faire ce genre de scènes… En plus de toutes celles à qui tu as fait ce genre de scènes aussi en dehors…

_Le problème, c'est justement que c'est avec elle ! Pff…_

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Eriol lança un regard furtif à Sakura. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, surtout qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance (et à Tomoyo aussi), ce qu'elle ne faisait plus avec personne depuis longtemps. La réaction de Shaolan, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment surtout que celui-ci restait imperméable à ses questions, la blessait même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux d'indéfinissable, en tout cas pour quiconque qui ne la connaissait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais ressentir.

Eriol regarda ensuite Shaolan, ce nouvel ami qu'il avait appris à connaitre et à apprécier, malgré ses défauts (dont celui de draguer toutes les filles qui passaient et de les jeter à la vitesse de l'éclair) mais aussi avec ses qualités.

De ce coup d'œil discret, il avait vu, vu quelque chose qui le fit sourire, une chose bien étonnante, mais bizarrement il s'y attendait…

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit, on va la faire cette séance photo, finit par dire Shaolan.

Sakura sourit, pour une raison connue d'elle seule.

Tomoyo leur donna leur tenue pour la séance et ils allèrent tous les deux se changer, dans des pièces différentes bien sûr. Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre, assortis. Shaolan regarda Sakura, elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et il eut l'impression de la voir comme lors de cette fameuse soirée, pendant trois secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

_Cette fille est en train de m'ensorceler…_

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux prêts, on va enfin pouvoir commencer !

Ils firent une bonne centaine de photos, dans toutes sortes de situations, et puis… ils en vinrent à une série de photos où Shaolan et Sakura devaient se regarder langoureusement, comme s'ils étaient un couple fou amoureux. Et Shaolan planta ses yeux bruns dans les beaux yeux verts d'Sakura… le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Encore une fois… Comme l'autre fois…

Puis, ce qu'il redoutait et espérait en même temps arriva, ils durent s'embrasser… Mais, même si c'était une sorte « d'obligation » au départ, le baiser n'en fut pas moins véritable, passionné,…

- Bravo, vous jouez vraiment bien la comédie, leur dit Eriol de son air sournois tout en lançant un regard très significatif à Tomoyo.

- On devrait peut-être les laisser ? répondit-elle

Le baiser prit fin, au grand malheur de Shaolan qui afficha une mine toute retournée qu'Eriol ne se gêna pas pour prendre en photo. Sakura, elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si (et c'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs) ça avait juste été de la comédie.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de photos à faire ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton détaché.

- Non, je crois qu'on a fini ! dit Tomoyo. Allez les deux amoureux, vous pouvez y aller, vous êtes libres !

- Mais n'allez pas faire des choses dans les toilettes, va falloir que j'y aille et j'ai pas trop envie de vous y surprendre…

- Idiot ! lança Shaolan à Eriol avant de quitter la pièce, un air furieux sur le visage.

- Pourquoi il est fâché ? demanda innocemment Sakura.

- _Mon lapinou…_

- _Va-t'en !_

- _Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû… J'ai honte…_

- _Oui, mais tu l'as fait... Tu as essayé de me forcer…_

- _Je suis désolé, excuse-moi…_

- _Encore des excuses…_

_Elle le regardait avec un air triste, il l'avait déçue, encore une fois, elle avait encore pleuré à cause de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit doucement ses mains, il pouvait être si gentil quand il voulait, pas comme quand il avait essayé de la forcer à coucher avec lui. Il lui lança un regard si tendre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en le regardant._

- _Je t'aime mon lapinou…_

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, son regard, sa voix, ses lèvres, ses mains,… elle était tout simplement folle de lui…_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? Elle joue avec moi ou quoi ?

Il en avait marre, il ne savait plus que penser, à un tel point qu'il parlait même tout seul ! Il était chez lui et tournait en rond. Ce baiser l'avait… dérouté… Il devait bien l'avouer. Mais Sakura restait un vrai mystère, il ne comprenait rien à son comportement. Elle était tellement contradictoire… Il en perdait la tête. Une fois elle le draguait effrontément et l'autre elle jouait les sainte-nitouches et les filles fragiles et lui parlait comme si de rien n'était.

Il décida finalement d'aller se changer les idées et de pratiquer son activité favorite : la drague ! Et tant pis pour ce pari stupide avec Eriol. Après tout il l'avait poussé à aller trouver Sakura alors qu'il la connaissait parfaitement bien et ne lui avait rien dit. Alors rien ne l'empêchait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et parti. Une fois arrivé à destination, il plongea dans la foule, dans ces habitudes qui étaient les siennes. Il chercha la proie idéale. Une fille facile dont il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait ou une fille farouche qu'il lui faudrait amadouer ? Il finit par trouver une jolie fille, peu habillée, très maquillée,… Une fille pour laquelle il ne devrait pas se fatiguer et qui lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Il s'approcha d'elle, la frôla, croisa son regard et le tour était joué. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dansait contre elle, _très_ près, les mains posées certainement un peu trop bas pour un bon catholique et il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Mais en un instant sa _distraction_ le dégouta. Elle était trop maquillée, trop déshabillée, trop superficielle. Et puis, quand il l'embrassait, dans son esprit il espérait que ce soit Sakura… C'est là qu'il comprit… Il voulut se reculer, éviter celle qui était littéralement collée à lui, mais cette fille était une vraie sangsue. Il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser après quelques minutes, prétextant qu'il allait aller chercher à boire, ce qui était bien évidement faux. Après cette révélation à lui-même, il n'avait plus le cœur à rester à cet endroit même où il l'avait rencontrée. A quoi cela servait-il à part à lui faire du mal ? Il ne faisait que la chercher du regard avec l'espoir qu'elle serait là tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et même si elle était là, il savait pertinemment bien qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec lui et que si l'occasion se représentait, elle recommencerait sûrement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas exactement ce que lui faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sans aucun scrupule, sans aucun remord ?

_Mais comment une fille peut-elle me changer à ce point alors que je ne la connais pour ainsi dire pas ?_

Il finit par rentrer chez lui et alla prendre une douche, en espérant pouvoir se changer un peu l'esprit. Une fois sous le pommeau de douche, l'eau coulant sur son visage, sur tout son corps, les yeux fermés, une série d'images s'imposèrent à son esprit, défilant à toute vitesse : Sakura au moment où elle n'était encore qu'Alosa pour lui, les yeux brillants, ses petites mains autour de sa nuque, ses sourires, ses lèvres,… Ensuite, Sakura se jetant au cou d'Eriol qui venait de l'appeler princesse, ce regard plein de tendresse qu'elle lui avait accordé, ce pincement au cœur qu'il en avait ressentit, cette lueur de reconnaissance qui brillait dans ses yeux… Pendant l'après-midi ce jour-là, quand ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour discuter, l'insouciance sur son visage, son rire, ses mimiques si adorables… Deux jours plus tard, lors d'une discussion avec Eriol alors que lui-même était plus loin dans la pièce et les épiaient de loin, la tristesse sur son visage, dans ses yeux, son air désemparé qui lui avait serré le cœur… Et aujourd'hui... Son air rêveur quand elle était assise sur la table, les regards enjôleur qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant la séance photo qui lui avaient semblé si vrais et… ce baiser…

Soudain, il revit Eriol, le jour de l'arrivée d'Sakura au bureau, lors de leur conversation.

_« - Alosa ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Alosa ?_

- _Heu… oui, pourquoi ?_

- _« Alosa » veut dire poison en latin._

- _Hein ?! Mais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?_

- _Je crois savoir, mais ça ne me regarde pas. »_

Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid de la douche… Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il lui demande, qu'elle lui explique… Et s'il n'avait pas le courage de le faire ou qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il interrogerait Eriol, encore. Lui, il pourrait lui répondre, enfin, s'il acceptait… Mais il réussirait à le convaincre, surtout qu'il avait fini par deviné qui était la jeune femme qui occupait son cœur ! Comme quoi, tomber amoureux nous faisait voir des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais vues avant !

_Elle s'était enfin décidée, elle allait lui en parler à elle, sa meilleure aime, sa sœur de cœur._

_En arrivant devant son amie, elle commença à parler, elle raconta certains épisodes, ses souffrances, pendant que le visage de Mélinda changeait._

- _J'ai mal…_

- _Oh, c'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! Tu peux pas me ficher la paix avec tes histoires à la con ?_

- _Mais Mélinda…_

- _Oh, tu me fais chier, t'as pas encore compris ? J'en ai marre de toi, de tes histoires à la con, de tes airs de petite fille sage, des tes malheurs, et j'en passe ! _

- _Mais… pourquoi ?_

- _T'as pas encore compris ? Tu es pourtant si intelligente ! Je restais avec toi uniquement parce que tu m'aidais dans mes cours, mais j'en ai rien à faire d'une sainte-ni-touche dans ton genre. J'me casse !_

_Coup de poignard dans le cœur, achevée, tout son monde, toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient autour d'elle. Le miroir de ses illusions était brisé, elle voyait la véritable couleur du monde : gris, terne, presque noir comme la nuit. Plus de rose, plus de bleu, plus de lumière, non tout avait disparut…_

_Elle marchait dans les rues, errant sans savoir exactement où elle allait. Rentrer ? Et affronter ses parents qui lui demanderaient « Où étais-tu encore passée ? » et devoir leur rendre des comptes ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de vrais contacts avec eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais comprise et n'avaient jamais fait d'effort pour. Ils étaient comme des étrangers, de simples colocataires qu'elle se contentait de côtoyer et elle n'était pas plus pour eux. Aller chez une amie ? Après la trahison qu'elle venait de subir, il n'en était pas question. Si sa meilleure amie l'avait menée en bateau, pourquoi pas les autres ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, personne à qui parler, personne en qui elle avait confiance, une douleur dans le cœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire, plus aucune raison d'exister…_

Deux jours plus tard, il avait en quelque sorte mis au point un plan pour le moins bancal. Il était dans son bureau et tournait en rond en attendant Eriol. _Si je n'ai pas fait cinq kilomètres, je n'ai pas marché du tout !_ Quand il vit Eriol arriver, il sauta presque dessus et lui dit quelques mots. Celui-ci hocha la tête et repartit pour préparer son matériel pour la séance photo qui allait suivre. Eriol avait un sourire aux lèvres. Cette situation l'amusait. Il était en train de monter son appareil sur le trépied quand il sentit deux mains se poser doucement dans son dos. En un instant, il imagina toutes sortes de scénarios, croyant ses rêves enfin réalisés. Mais la seconde suivante, un éclair de lucidité passa dans son esprit et son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade ralentit tout doucement. En effet, la voix qui vint souffler à son oreille confirma ses pensées.

- Qui est-ce que tu croyais que c'était ?

- Personne, pourquoi ?

- Oh, arrête de faire l'innocent avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Je sais très bien que tu en pinces pour Tomoyo.

Eriol afficha une expression surprise qui fit sourire Sakura.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu peux réussir à berner Shaolan facilement, mais pas moi. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

- Mais comment tu sais que…

- Que tu as berné Shaolan ? J'ai entendu une conversation que vous avez eue l'autre jour. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait déjà ? Ah oui, il te demandait qui étais la fille sur laquelle tu flashais et que tu lui devais bien ça après ce que tu lui avais fait.

Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle avait aussi entendu le début de la conversation, quand Shaolan lui avait demandé s'il ne flashait pas sur elle, surtout qu'Eriol l'appelait tout le temps princesse. Et il avait répondu que ce n'était pas le cas, que « princesse » était un surnom qu'il avait un jour lancé comme ça et que comme ça l'avait faite rire, il avait continué à l'appeler ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle s'en souvenait, c'était pendant cette période où elle était tout le temps triste et où un rien la faisait pleurer, mais Eriol était là pour lui remonter le moral !

Et puis quand Eriol lui eu expliqué ça, Shaolan avait affiché une mine soulagée et le cœur de Sakura avait fait un bond. Elle en était heureuse, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Mouais…

- Mais je suis plus maligne que lui et je te connais mieux aussi ! Et si tu ne te dépêche pas d'aller la trouver, je te jure que je vais trouver Shaolan et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est capable d'essayer de la draguer pour te faire réagir !

- Va-t-en petite peste ! dit-il avec un sourire, tout en sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle était capable de faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Moi aussi je t'adore !

Elle se retourna et partit vers la porte en sautillant tandis qu'Eriol se retournait vers son appareil photo. Il entendit ensuite un « Oh ! » provenant de la porte. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore oublié ?_ Des pas se dirigèrent à nouveau vers lui et deux mains se poser, encore dans son dos. Cette fois, il soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? dit-il en se retournant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constant que ce n'était pas Sakura qui se trouvait devant lui mais… Tomoyo… la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps… Elle lui souriait, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, sans se douter de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur quand elle le faisait.

- Oh, pardon Tomoyo, je croyais que c'était…

- … encore Sakura qui avait oublié quelque chose, je sais, termina-t-elle. C'est vrai que c'est dans ses habitudes, surtout le « Oh ! » avant de faire demi-tour.

- Mais…

- Mais elle a juste été surprise que je sois là… et j'étais là depuis un moment…

Eriol était devenu pâle, son cœur battait très vite, il avait peur. _Elle a tout entendu ? Mais… mais comment… ? _Elle avait un air grave sur le visage. _Oh non, elle va me détester, je savais que ça allait tout changer entre nous… Je ne voulais pas…_ Il baissa la tête, serra les poings, il avait tout fichu par terre…

Il sentit alors une main douce se poser doucement sur sa joue.

- Si tu savais… entendit-il murmurer.

La main releva son visage et il croisa le regard de Tomoyo… Un instant plus tard, elle avait rapproché son visage du sien et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle lui sourit. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Une douce chaleur lui parcourut le corps. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était trop beau… Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Elle finit par se séparer de lui.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, lui demanda-t-elle. Dis-moi que j'ai bien entendu, que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Il vit dans ses yeux le doute. Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve ? Elle était bel et bien devant lui et le regardait fixement, cherchant à connaitre la vérité. Comme ça devait lui avoir coûté de faire cela… Lui-même n'en avait jamais été capable. Alors, doucement, il osa ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira tout contre lui.

- Je suis fou de toi, fou de toi depuis si longtemps. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire.

Il se pencha vers son visage avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit et l'embrassa doucement, lui prouvant tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

- Je suis désolé… J'ai été lâche, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre si tu l'apprenais…

Sur le visage de Tomoyo, le doute avait laissé place à ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi espèce de nigaud ! dit-elle en riant.

Derrière la porte, telle une petite souris, Sakura referma la porte doucement, le sourire aux lèvres et le baume au cœur. Les voir ainsi, les voir si heureux, ça la rendait heureuse.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait rencontré Tomoyo. C'était un peu après… oui, un peu après ce jour-là…

_Elle errait dans la rue, sans but précis. Elle était dans une des ces phases où plus rien n'avait d'importance, où elle en venait presque à regretter qu'il l'en ait empêché… A force de marcher, elle était revenue dans le parc, sur ce banc où elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, lui, celui qui avait brisé son cœur. Encore une fois, les larmes la submergèrent, encore une fois, recroquevillée sur ce banc, elle sanglotait. Elle redressa la tête et observa le ciel si bleu à travers le feuillage des arbres alentour, elle venait de prendre une décision, elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne jouer avec son cœur comme il l'avait fait. Plus jamais, elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme en cet instant. _

- _Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais… vous allez bien ? demanda une voix tout près d'elle._

_Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait. Une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge, pas très grande, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, la regardait avec un air inquiet._

- _Ne vous tracassez pas, tout va bien._

_La jeune fille lui sourit. Ce sourire avait l'air si sincère, mais elle était tellement méfiante. Et si c'était encore une personne qui ne voulait que jouer avec elle, se servir d'elle ? Elle avait peur._

_Elle était pâle, elle le savait, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus, elle était parfois tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit et comme souvent depuis ce jour-là, elle se sentait mal. Elle se releva, voulut avancer pour rentrer chez elle mais…_

_Dans son esprit, il y avait comme un trou. Pourquoi était-elle assise sur le banc ? Elle venait pourtant de se lever. Et pourquoi cette fille avait-elle à nouveau cet air inquiet ?_

- _Tout compte fait, dit-elle avec une ombre d'ironie, c'est vrai que vous allez parfaitement bien. C'est d'ailleurs tout à fait normal de tomber dans les pommes quand on va si bien !_

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait que cette jeune fille avait raison…_

- _Bon, vous habitez où ? Je vais vous ramenez !_

- _Mais… non, il n'y a pas besoin…_

- _J'insiste ! Je serai plus rassurée comme ça ! dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Soudain elle le vit lui, son sauveur, arriver sur le sentier du parc. Depuis qu'elle avait voulu faire cette tentative stupide, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle vivait chez lui. Il était le seul à la comprendre, le seul en qui elle avait confiance, le seul avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait prévenu ses parents qui n'avaient rien fait pour la retenir et elle avait déménagé. A plusieurs reprises déjà, elle était partie, comme ça, sans prévenir, il l'avait cherchée partout et l'avait trouvée dans ce parc plusieurs fois. Il commençait à la connaitre et le fait qu'il soit là, à cet instant précis, lui prouva encore une fois._

- _Sakura ! _

_Il avait lui aussi un air inquiet sur le visage, il s'approcha à toute vitesse et la prit dans ses bras._

- _Princesse, pourquoi tu es si pâle ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Ne te tracasse pas Eriol, tout va bien !_

- _Non, elle ne va pas bien, elle vient de faire un malaise !_

_Eriol se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille. Il esquissa un sourire discret qu'elle lui rendit tout aussi vite._

- _Je m'appelle Tomoyo._

- _Moi c'est Eriol. _

_Une grande discussion en avait suivi, ils avaient sympathisé. Sakura lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait même raconté son histoire. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus inséparables tous les trois. Sakura avait aussi remarqué l'attirance que ses deux amis avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais ils s'arrangeaient tous les deux pour éviter le sujet de conversation à chaque fois. Mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, en tout cas pas tout de suite, ils étaient assez grands, non ? Et puis…_

- On joue les curieuses maintenant ? demanda une voix derrière elle qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Sakura se retourna et se retrouva face à… Shaolan. Il lui souriait. C'était une des premières fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi… la première fois étant à cette soirée. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment…

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Il lui lança un sourire envoutant, espérant la convaincre, puis lui prit doucement la main et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à son bureau. Elle entra doucement, son pressentiment étant de plus en plus fort. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et elle se serait presque attendue à entendre la clé tourner. Elle l'entendit se reprocher d'elle, près, très près.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffla-t-il à son oreille. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait un faible pour lui, il avait quelque chose qui la faisait craquer… mais elle s'est jurée, jurée qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire du mal !

- Mais je ne fais rien, dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'aplomb.

- Oh mais si ! Tu veux une preuve ?

- Une preuve ? Tu n'en as aucune.

- Oh mais si, je vais même te la montrer tout de suite.

Il lui lança un regard provocateur qui voulait dire _tu vas être surprise_. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Sakura qui fut assez surprise et se recula rapidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne une preuve.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, il s'approcha doucement. Elle était subjuguée par le regard qu'il lui lançait, un regard intense, un regard envoutant,… Il glissa une main sur sa joue et une à sa taille, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa emporter par sa passion, par un sentiment au fond de son cœur, par cette chaleur et cette douceur qu'il laissait paraitre dans son baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas !_ Elle s'écarta précipitamment, sa main claqua sur la joue de Shaolan et elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec lui ?_ Et elle partit en direction des toilettes, ferma la porte à clé, posa ses coudes sur l'évier et prit sa tête dans ses mains. _Je me suis promis ! Je me suis promis ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau…_ Elle ferma les yeux et tous ces souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- _Mais tu peux pas te laisser faire ?! Ca serait bien plus facile !_

- _Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi…_

_Sa voix était faible et secouée de sanglots, sa lèvre saignait et sa joue était bleue à cause d'un coup qu'il lui avait donné. Il était ivre, une bouteille encore en main, il ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui, il l'avait frappée plusieurs fois._

- _J'ai même plus envie, tu te rends compte ? T'es vraiment chiante. On sort ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps, non ? J'en ai marre d'être avec une gamine pareille. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir chez les putes. Allez casse-toi ! Je veux plus te voir !_

_Elle se releva, difficilement, doucement. Chez elle, elle s'écroula en pleurs sur son lit. Comment avait-elle pu se faire berner à se point ? Elle avait eu si peur… Elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui, une de plus dans sa collection. Son cœur était brisé, sa confiance en morceaux. La jeune fille joyeuse qu'elle était auparavant avait disparut, piétinée jour après jour par Lui, celui qu'elle aimait…_

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en voulait plus… Cette peine au fond de son cœur, de plus en plus grande, elle ne pouvait plus la contrôler, elle allait déborder._

Elle s'était assise par terre, les pensées embrouillées. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle en avait assez, elle n'en voulait plus, elle aurait tellement voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive.

- Tu as _quoi _?

- Ben…

- Mais tu es _débile_ ou quoi ?!

Tomoyo sortit comme une flèche de la pièce où elle embrassait Eriol quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant un Shaolan anéantit juste derrière elle et un Eriol avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- _Abruti ! Abruti ! Abruti !_ entendirent-ils crier alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Shaolan s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était risqué, mais… Le visage d'Eriol apparut brusquement devant lui.

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu l'as emmenée dans _notre_ bureau et tu l'as embrassée sans son accord, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui… répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Et après cela, elle t'a repoussé et giflé, puis elle est partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

- Tout juste…

Un grand sourire ornait les lèvres d'Eriol, il savait très bien, ou en tout cas il s'en doutait fortement, que Sakura allait réagir comme ça.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? Toi qui la connais si bien, réponds-moi ! dit Shaolan avec un regard implorant.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ? demanda Eriol avec un regard soupçonneux.

- N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua-t-il avec un air très peu convainquant.

- La façon dont tu la regardes, la façon dont tu parles d'elle, l'air inquiet que tu as en ce moment-même sur le visage.

Shaolan ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Oui, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de Sakura.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Shaolan, dit Eriol en le fixant d'un air grave. Je sais que tu as toujours été un dragueur sans cœur et que c'est difficile pour toi de l'admettre, mais c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Au début, c'est vrai que ce pari, je l'ai fait pour te remettre un peu à ta place. Je connais Sakura et je savais qu'elle allait te larguer après deux heures au grand maximum. Mais j'ai eu le temps de remarquer qu'en réalité, tu n'avais plus envie de jouer, que c'était devenu sérieux pour toi. J'ai vu aussi que Sakura n'était pas indifférente à ton charme. Mais elle ne _peut_ pas se laisser aller à te le montrer.

- Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas ?! C'est ridicule ! On peut toujours, on est dans un pays libre !

- Elle ne peut pas, elle ne _veut_ pas, elle s'est faite une promesse…

- Sakura, je t'en supplie, ouvre la porte ! C'est moi, Tomoyo !

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Sakura, les yeux rougis et les joues humides. Tomoyo rentra dans les toilettes à la vitesse de l'éclair et referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle prit Sakura dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

- Tomoyo, je n'en peux plus ! Ils sont revenus, ils me hantent à nouveau. Je pensais les avoir chassés, mais ils reviennent… Je ne veux plus me souvenir de lui, j'en ai assez…

Tomoyo resta silencieuse quelques instants, attendant que son amie se calme peu à peu. Puis elle lui souleva le menton gentiment et lui sourit.

- Tu ne peux pas tout oublier et tu le sais. Ces souvenirs font partie de toi et ça ne sert à rien de chercher à les fuir éternellement.

- Mais j'ai peur, tellement peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

Tomoyo connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait juste qu'elle le dise, qu'elle extériorise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- J'ai peur de souffrir encore comme avant…

- Il est temps que tu abandonnes cette carapace. Tu as assez joué les allumeuses et gardé tes distances avec les hommes, tu ne crois pas ?

Sakura la regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle savait, elle savait au fond d'elle-même ce que Tomoyo allait lui dire, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Shaolan. Et lui, il est fou de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela change ? S'il se passe quoique ce soit entre nous, je vais encore en souffrir.

- Je ne crois pas, il est vraiment amoureux de toi, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

- Oui… Chris aussi était sincère, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me détruire à petit feu ! Les mecs sont tous pareils…

- Et si tu avais tord ?

- Et si j'avais raison ?

- J'ai déjà un contre exemple : Eriol.

- Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Tu veux absolument avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi ça va te servir ? A force de te renfermer sur toi-même, tu vas finir vieille et aigrie avec un chat borgne pour seule compagnie !

Après cette tirade, elle se leva et déverrouilla la porte.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser seule avec tes idées noires, parce que dans le fond, elles t'arrangent bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant Sakura, seule, assise par terre et chamboulée. Jamais jusqu'à présent personne ne lui avait fait voir les choses de cette manière. Elle repensa alors à ce jour-là, où elle avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie…

_Elle était prête à sauter, prête à arrêter là sa courte vie. Alors que le vide semblait l'appeler, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir à la taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle se débattit. Non, ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait le vide, la mort, pas une existence remplie de malheur et de désespoir, elle voulait la paix, la paix éternelle. Mais quelqu'un l'en avait empêchée. Elle vit la longue silhouette du train disparaître dans un tournant et des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues… encore… Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, mais elle fut retenue par les bras de la personne qui l'avait empêchée de commettre cet acte irréparable._

- _Pourquoi ?dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

- _Pourquoi quoi ? lui répondit une voix masculine._

- _Pourquoi m'en avoir empêchée ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

- _Pourquoi m'avoir empêchée de sauter ?_

_Son sauveur ne lui répondit toujours pas._

- _POURQUOI ? Je ne veux plus vivre ! J'en ai assez !_

_Elle pleura, encore… secouée de sanglots. Son sauveur la retourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui, il la berça, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle encore._

_Les bras se serrèrent plus fort autour d'elle._

- _A quoi cela sert-il de vivre si la vie n'a plus de sens ? Si tout le bonheur a subitement disparut ? chuchota-t-elle._

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousses à vouloir faire un acte pareil, mais je peux te dire que le monde est beau, la vie a un sens, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux… Ta vie a un sens, il te suffit de le trouver…_

_Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans qu'elle ait eu la curiosité de regarder son visage. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son sauveur dans son cou, elle avait l'impression d'être réchauffée, que son malheur fondait, que son cœur déchiré cicatrisait sous ses belles intentions._

- _Et as-tu pensé à tes parents ? A ta famille ? A la douleur que va leur causer ta mort ?_

- _Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pour eux qu'une colocataire qu'on se contente juste de saluer le matin… Longtemps que je ne suis plus rien pour eux… plus rien pour personne d'ailleurs… ou alors juste un jouet…_

- _La mort ne résout pas les problèmes. Le seul moyen de les résoudre est de leur faire face !_

- _Mais j'ai tellement mal, tellement peur…_

_Il lui releva la tête, elle vit enfin le visage de son sauveur. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus en amandes, un sourire craquant, envoutant et tellement rassurant._

- _Je peux t'aider si tu veux._

_Elle le regarda droit les yeux, elle vit qu'il était sincère. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle ne le connaissait pas… et pourtant… il lui inspirait… confiance…_

- _Je ne sais même pas ton nom, ni qui tu es, rien !_

- _Eriol, je m'appelle Eriol. Qui je suis ? Un garçon qui a vu sa sœur se jeter de ce pont et mettre fin à sa vie…_

Elle se redressa, elle venait de se rappeler une chose, elle avait fait confiance à Eriol, une confiance aveugle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait aussi fait confiance à Tomoyo même si au début elle avait été réticente à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Shaolan était leur ami à tous les deux, ils avaient tous deux confiance en lui. Pourquoi elle n'en ferait pas de même ? Et puis… son cœur ne le lui soufflait-il pas depuis le début ?

Elle se releva et sortit dans le couloir… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shaolan, rouge de confusion, un rien inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma… Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. _Totalement craquant !_ Il se décida enfin.

- Eriol m'a tout raconté, je suis désolé.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire sincère, parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle s'approcha de lui, près, très près, comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai pris une décision, dit-elle. Mais avant, j'aimerai que tu répondes à une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu vraiment amoureux de moi ?

- Non, répondit-il après quelques instants.

Sakura se recula, choquée. Ainsi, elle s'était encore faite embobinée ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, pas maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à ne plus s'enfermer sur elle, c'était impossible… Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'attrapant par la taille, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je suis totalement fou de toi.

Le cœur de Sakura fit un bond dans sa poitrine, une vague de bonheur la submergea.

- A cause de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais laisser personne me faire souffrir. J'ai eu tellement mal que je n'aurais pas supporté que ça recommence. Mes souvenirs étaient comme un poison pour moi, j'étais un poison pour moi-même… Mais… Tomoyo vient de me faire comprendre que ma façon d'agir était idiote, que ça ne me menait à rien de me barricader comme je le faisais, qu'il était temps que je recommence à faire confiance aux gens sinon j'allais finir comme une vieille fille aigrie avec un chat borgne pour seule compagnie.

Shaolan la regarda bizarrement à cette réflexion et elle se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est une expression qu'on aime bien toutes les deux ! Donc, finalement, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te faire confiance… et tu as bien failli te ramasser une gifle, dit-elle en riant.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de s'embrasser, scellant entre eux la promesse muette de s'aimer quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
